1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for removing manure present on a floor, in particular a passageway for animals, such as cattle. By manure is also meant other material, such as feed residues, which has to be removed from a floor, in particular with the aid of one or more slides which are able to push the material towards a delivery location.
2. Background of Related Art
DE 103 09 106 shows a trolley with a manure slide arrangement to be driven and steered by a person who has taken his position on the device, which manure slide arrangement is provided with two manure sliding walls which are located behind each other and which are fastened to a horizontal plate which defines a chamber with the sliding walls. The plate is fastened to the frame of the trolley by means of a parallelogram connection comprising upwardly and forwardly extending link rods, in order to be able to swivel upwards, with the sliding walls, in a vertical longitudinal plane of the trolley, in order to avoid a threshold or other obstacle. The known trolley is also provided with a mechanism for pre-setting the vertical position of the plate and thereby of the sliding walls.